Conventionally, as a switch, there is a one described in JP 63-20335, for example. In this switch, there is provided a movable body 27 that moves above a common terminal 11 and first and second terminals 12 and 13, the common terminal 11 and the first and second terminals 12 and 13 being formed on the substrate 17. The movable body 27 is moved by operating a lever 32, and a conductive state is switched between the first and second terminals 12 and 13.